BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!
by FarFromPerfection1243
Summary: Kagome was having a rough birthday till she got a great gift. RxR. My first Fan Fiction


It was Kagome's Birthday, and so far it was sucking. He boyfriend of 5 years left her FOR HER OLDER SISTER. Then her sister told her that they have been together for 4 years. "NO wonder he came over for no reason, but to talk to Kikyo." Kagome said picking up the broken glass off the floor. When she found out she was so enraged she took the glass vase he had given her and shattered it. It was a beautiful vase. It was blue with a gorgeous sakara tree stretching up on side and around it, it had sakara blossoms floating in the wind. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH INUYASHA! YOU BAKA!" Kagome screamed trying to hold back her tears. "I need sometime to think. I'm going to go for a walk in the park." She said softly to herself. "Inutashio, come here boy. Lets go for a walk" she called to her huge white dog that came running out of her room towards her to fast to stop. The dog jumped up on her and pushed her on to the floor with a 'humph'. "Inutashio" she said with a giggle. "Stop acting like a 1 month old puppy. Your three already." She couldn't help but laugh. Then she looked into her companions eyes. They were golden with a fleck of green and blue in them. They looked like killer eyes, cold and lonely. Yet when they looked at her they were filled with love and affection. She smiled, hooked the dogs leash on and walked towards the beautiful snow covered ark in the middle of the neighborhood.

Sesshomaru sat in the park with his eyes closed with his face towards the sky. He sighed a low deep sigh. His black dog Izayoi pulled and pulled, trying to get him to release his grip on her leash. She let out a yelp and pulled harder. He opened his eyes and looked what she was pulling at. It was Kagome and her dog. She was running around with her dog in the snow. She slipped and fell laughing as the big dog tackled her. He was going to go over and say 'hi' when he remembered what his stupid brother had done to her. He was probably the last person she wanted to see. Suddenly the leash holding Izayoi snapped and the medium black dog sprinted towards the raven haired beautiful laying in the snow. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He called his dogs name and ran after her slowly. He could go at demon speed and get her faster, but he kinda wanted to see Kagome. The girl looked shocked when the black dog attacked her. She let out a loud screech and tried to stand up. When Sesshomaru got the Kagome was up and holding the dog by its collar waiting for him. "This belong to you" she said with no emotion in her voice. 'That isn't like her to show no emotions' he thought to himself. "I very sorry Kagome I didn't mean for Izayoi to get lose. Why InuYasha named it that is beyond me" he said in a monotone and turned to walk away. All of a sudden he heard a whimper. He turned and saw her start to cry. A single tear rolled down her peach colored skin. He used one of his clawed fingers and wiped the tear away. She looked up at him. He had the same emotion less eyes as her dog. Golden, green, and blue, more beautiful then anything she has ever seen. He was tall with long silky silver hair that went to his waist. He wore black dress pants with a white button up shirt with a blue scarf and a black dress jacket over it. He also were black dress shoes that at this moment were covered in snow.

He looked at her. She was the most beautiful human he has every seen. She was petite but still had all the curves, and they were in all the right places to. She had endless sapphire blue eyes. Like the ocean but bluer and prettier. She had shoulder length midnight hair. She was wearing a pink sweater with a white button down shirt with its cuffs rolled up over the sweater's sleeves. She also wore straight leg jeans and a pair of Burks. She was so cute, she was almost edible. "I'm sorry he hurt you" Sesshomaru said, his tone smothered in concern. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. Please don't worry about me though. You already have enough on your plate" She said turning and walking towards her house. "What do you mean by that Kagome" He yelled after her. "That's for me to know and you to find out" She said laughing and jogging with her dog towards the busy street that separated her and her cozy apartment. All of a sudden her dog sprinted into the street. Pulling her with him, right in front of the bus coming down the street. Kagome stood there to shocked to move. She released her dogs leash and he ran up the steps of the apartment building. Sesshomaru say what was going on and sprinted towards Kagome. "Move You Idiot MOVE" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome stood there unable to move. The bus came hurtling towards Kagome. Only a second before it was about to hit her Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Sesshomaru laid on the hard cement holding the trembling Kagome. "Why didn't you move when I told you to" He asked Kagome. She didn't answer him. She just laid in his arms, shaking. "Kagome" He asked concerned. He looked down at her. She was crying. He stood up slowly bring her with him. She stepped away from him "Sorry you had to see me like this." She said with a sad smile. "Kagome, let me walk you home." He said taking her hand and walking towards her house.

When they were in the apartment, she sat on the couch and blew her nose. He went to the kitchen and made them some tea. When he walked it over to her she drank it slowly. "Are you alright?" He asked her once she calmed down. " I'm fine please don't worry about me" She said looking down at her tea. "Don't Worry, Don't worry. Kagome I've never been so scared in my life. I thought I was going to lose you." Sesshomaru said then looked away thinking about what he just said. 'I let her know how I felt towards her. She could never feel the same, she would never love a cold hearted demon like me' He thought while he stood up. Suddenly a small feminine hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him towards her. She looked up at him and smiled, He smiled back. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. He kissed her back. She opened her mouth a little and he put his tongue in tasting her and exploring her mouth. When breathing was needed they pulled away from each other panting. "My brother was a fool to let someone as great as you go" He said and he meant every word. She blushed and tried to cover her face. "Sesshomaru, I've always l-loved you. The only reason I went out with InuYasha was to get closer to you." Kagome blurted out. After her confession he looked at her and smiled. "Kagome my love. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you." He said. He leaned in and kissed her again. 'This is the beginning of something beautiful' She thought as the man she loved kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She was having the best birthday ever. 'I almost let that annoying half breed and my slut of a sister ruin my birthday' she thought with a mental smile. She was going to be happy for the rest of her life she thought as she wrapped her arms around the love of hr life neck and kissed him deeper.


End file.
